Sweet Elite Wiki:Rules
What should be on the wiki Official information about Sweet Elite, be it in the game when it’s released, or from the Sweet Elite staff’s Tumblr. Only include the facts that have been given. If something isn’t in-game, a reference should be included somewhere on the page. If you do not provide an official reference, it will likely be removed by the . For information on how to format the pages, visit our Wiki Formatting page. What should not be on the wiki Headcanons, fanart, and fanfiction Do not post any of these things on the main namespace of the wiki. (The main namespace is the regular wiki articles. It does not include profiles, blogs, or discussion posts.) This wiki is meant for official information about the game, not as a place to center stage your creations. Opinions Wiki’s should be from a neutral point of view, stating facts. Not a personal view. Do not post speculations or things as “Some fans think…” Where unofficial info should go Places like blogs, your user page, and discussion posts are all the ideal place for headcanons, speculations, fanart, fanfiction, and opinions. Keep in mind that this wiki will be keeping its rating the same as the game, PG-13. So any content that includes excessive adult language or explicit/offensive materials will be deleted by the wiki's admins, and, in particularly bad cases, uploading such material may result in the user being blocked. Don’t forget there are better places to post fan creations, such as the in-game forums and Tumblr! Vandalism/bad edits If you see an case of vandalism or a bad edit, the easiest way to fix it is to look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on your toolbar. If only the last edit was bad, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. (More about vandalism) If you’re not sure what to do, just message an admin, telling them of the issue. After fixing the bad edit or vandalism, leave the user a polite message. If they were purposefully trying to vandalize or harm the wiki, leave an admin a message linking to the user as well as the page they vandalised. User pages Do not edit other user’s profile pages unless an admin or that user has given you clear permission to do so. Note that admins may edit your page to add or remove categories, if they contain excessive adult language, or if there is an incorrect use of templates. Code of conduct (Being worked on, coming soon) Rule violations Only administrators can block users. The following are warnings and responses that admins may use against users who break the rules or code of conduct for this wiki. They are listed from least serious to most serious: #'A polite message' posted on the user’s message wall explaining what they did and asking them not to do it again. This should be the first response in almost all cases. #At least one more additional warnings for vandalizers, not people acting in good faith. These warnings may also be issued for violations of the code of conduct. #'Blocks of 1 to 7 days' should be issued for persistent minor violations after the first warning. #'Blocks of 1 to 3 weeks' for more persistent violations and/or serious violations. #'Blocks for 1 month or more' for numerous, persistent violations and/or very serious violations. *'Permanent blocking should only be used for as follows': **Users that engage in persistent, serious violations, especially if the account is used only for vandalism. **Users who have come back from multiple temporary blocks in the past, but still continue to break the rules. **It is against the rules to create a new account to get around an existing ban. Such accounts should be blocked permanently, but only if it is known with absolute certainty that the account is used by the same person who used a currently-blocked account. Generally, if a user continues to break rules, they will receive progressively more serious punishments from this list. For minor violations, users might receive many warnings without necessarily being blocked. However, for very serious offenses, administrators can skip directly from a first warning to a long block. Admins can choose the response, including block duration, based upon their judgment of the severity of the violation. Administrators should provide a clear explanation when performing any block. If a block is neither permanent nor for vandalism, the admin should leave a polite message on the user's talk page explaining why they were blocked and asking the user to return'' ''as long as they can follow the rules in the future. Category:Wiki